custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop's Great Big Dinosaur Roar (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop's Great Big Dinosaur Roar is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on May 3, 1994. Plot Barney and BJ are surprised that Baby Bop has a bigger dinosaur roar than they do. Recap Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Peter (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Barney's Guests: The Wiggles **Greg Wiggle (Greg Page) **Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) **Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) **Jeff Wiggle (Jeff Fatt) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) #Bigger Than You (sung by BJ) #You Got Roarin' Problems (rapped by The Wiggles) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "A Very Special Delivery!". *Antonio wears a white polo shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, brown shoes and a bowl cut hairstyle. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "I Can Do That!". *Marion wears a pink t-shirt, blue denim overalls, pink saddle shoes, the same pink hat that Michelle wore in "Kidsongs: Play Along Songs" and wavy hair. *Peter wears a blue t-shirt, a red gingham shirt jacket over it, blue jeans, black sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. *Kelly wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Live! in New York City". *This version of "Bigger Than You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Sesame Street: Episode 4076" (except it is a Bob Singleton remix and pitched up to +5) and new vocals sung by BJ. *This version of "You Got Roarin' Problems" uses the same musical arrangements from the song "You Got Growlin' Problems" in "Sesame Street: Episode 4076" (except it is a Bob Singleton remix and pitched up to +4.5) and new lead vocals rapped by Greg Wiggle and new backing vocals rapped by Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!" and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). *When Barney comes to life and Baby Bop and BJ come to hug him, the music from "Let's Make Music! (2006)" (when Barney comes to life (with the versions of magical Rainbow Colorful sparkles called " "), causing one of Melanie's toy chairs to break) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement and pitched up to +2. * Baby Bop's dinosaur roar is the same as the elephant trumpet sound from "Rock with Barney". Mitch Pesci chose this elephant trumpet sound from the Dimension Sound Effects Library. * When BJ told Barney that Baby Bop has a bigger growl than him, the music from "Classical Cleanup" (when Shawn says "Mr. Boy will be back soon. We hafta hurry if we wanna surprise him with the clean classroom" before the song "The Cleanup Clock Song"), except it was pitched down to -2. * When , the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used * When , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used * When , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Production for this video took place in March 1994. *This Barney video will be later adapted to the Sesame Street episode, "The Loudest Growl" (Episode 4076). Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", we open the video with the Barney doll on the picnic table in Baby Bop and BJ's backyard. It pans to BJ and Baby Bop in their backyard outside their house) Quote 2: *(Baby Bop performs a bigger roar than BJ's) *(music stops) *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! What was that?! *Baby Bop: Well, it's my dinosaur roar. *BJ: Your dinosaur roar? No, sissy. That can't be right. There must be some kind of mistake. You see, I'm the big brother so I can have the bigger dinosaur roar. Lemme try again. (clears throat. He then roars) ROOOOOOAR!! There. Now that was a great, big dinosaur roar. *(Baby Bop tugs her ear, sucks her thumb and stretches. She then roars even more louder than BJ's) *BJ: But not nearly as my little sister's. Quote 3: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: WHOA!!! *Baby Bop and BJ: BARNEY!!! *BJ: Hey, Barney! Guess what? *Barney: What? *BJ: Sissy has a bigger dinosaur roar than me. *Baby Bop: You mean like this? (tugs her ear, sucks her thumb and stretches. She perform her new dinosaur roar) *Barney and BJ: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHH!!! *Barney: Wow! Baby Bop! That is the biggest dinosaur roar I've ever heard! *Baby Bop: Uh-huh. *BJ: But there's one terrible problem. *Barney: What's that? *BJ: I'm the big brother so I should have the bigger growl. *Barney: Oh. *BJ: Hey, Barney. You're a big guy. You know about big things. *Barney: So... I'm bigger than you, right? *BJ: Right. *Barney: And I'm bigger than Baby Bop. *BJ: Right. *Barney: Well, then, my dinosaur roar should be the biggest of them all! *BJ: Okay. You try. *Barney: Okay. Here goes. (performing a great big dinosaur roar) *BJ: Uh, that was good, but not as big as Baby Bop's. But, uh, how do we get a bigger dinosaur roar than sissy? *Barney: Well, since you want us to roar exactly like Baby Bop's, why don't we do exactly what she does when she roars. *BJ: Okay. Sissy, can you roar for us so we know exactly what we do. *Baby Bop: Okay. First I tug my ear... (tugs her ear) ...next, I suck my thumb... (sucks her thumb) ...then I stretch my arms out... (stretches her arms out) ...and-- (performs a great big dinosaur roar that is even bigger than Barney and BJ's) *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! Quote 4: Quote 5: Quote 6: